Temptress
by angelface04
Summary: I'm stumbling around in all of this guilt and I can't find my way out. Ron x Angelina. OneShot.


**A/N: Normally I write long Author's Notes. I really don't feel like writing one right now. Weird **

**pairing, but fun to write. Tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Really. It's true.**

**Temptress**

-

-

-

I'm a horrible, terrible person. I am and I know it. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. I wasn't supposed to screw up like this – this **wasn't supposed to happen**.

But it did.

And now I'm staring up at the ceiling trying to sleep when nothing but your face is swimming in front of my eyes. And I know that tonight only holds tossing and turning and forcing my body to stay in my bed and not walk down the hallway into your room.

I can't answer her letters. She keeps sending them, day after day after day. I can't get away from her! I just need some room, some **space** to clear my head. I can practically hear her voice in my head telling me how much she loves me…how much she cares…how much she can't wait to come down and visit…

And I can't get yours out of my head either. Your soft sweet voice telling me that you care about me so much, that you can't wait to come and see me…

I'm stumbling around in all of this guilt and I can't find my way out.

But it was **you**. **You** set up the times, **you** told me where to meet you, **you** **kissed me first.**

You kissed me first.

And now _I'm_ hurting because of it.

He doesn't know. Of course he doesn't know, but I know. And I hate knowing. I hate seeing you hug him but stare over his shoulder at me. I hate knowing that I've kissed the same lips that he has. I hate seeing the look of complete adoration he gives you when you say his name.

But most of all I hate that last night I saw you in my doorway. I sat up, my chest tight, my muscles tense. You paused for just a moment, I could nearly see you bite your lip as you contemplated just exactly what you were going to do.

You stole in softly, your hair forming a dark curtain over your face as you bent down over me. The first thing I felt were your soft lips on mine, and before I had even said hello, you were lying next to me. I pulled away first, tugging my lips from yours begrudgingly.

"This is wrong." I muttered, and she froze, realizing that this was the first time that I'd said anything about _this_. "I can't do this."

"What?"

"**I can't do this.**" I sat up fully. "This isn't going to work." She smiled gently, her fingers running through her hair, licking her lips and making me look at them. I had to make myself look away.

"This?" She leaned towards me, her breath hot on my neck as she kisses it softly. "You don't want me?" There was nothing in this world I wanted more.

"Angelina, stop it." I tugged her hands off of me. I shuddered as she ran her lips near my cheek

"What's the matter?" She suddenly sounds awfully concerned. "Are you okay?"

"No." I mutter, standing up. She stood up too, and was way too close to me. I could smell the vanilla that I knew she sprayed on her right before she came in.

Whatever her intentions were, the stuff bloody worked.

"Bloody hell." I had to turn away so that I couldn't see her face. "Will you please go Angelina?"

It was quiet for a long moment and I knew that she was staring at the back of my head in disbelief.

"Fine." She agreed so bluntly that I swirled around, thoroughly expecting her to be much more upset.

"That's it?"

"I guess so, Ron." She threw her hair over her shoulder, revealing her smooth shoulders and the soft skin that's exposed by her spaghetti strap. I bit back a whimper. "I guess I was wrong about you." She turns to leave, but her name sputters out of my mouth before she even moved.

"**This** is wrong, and you know it." My voice shakes. "You - you and Fred….and…"

"You and Hermione." She finished for me, taking a step closer. "But is that really going to stop you?" She leaned in so close I could smell her minty breath. "It's not going to stop me." Her lips were on my ear. "**I want this**."

And then she kissed me. And I didn't try as hard as I could have to get away. It only took a minute for me to kiss her back. It was all downhill from there.

So once again I'm lying on my back wondering if she'll come tonight, wondering if I should try to tell Fred, wondering if I should try harder to get her to leave….

But I don't want her to leave.

And I don't want to tell Fred.

And I _really_ want her to come tonight.

So when I see her silhouette in the doorway I sit up a little, nudging the guilty feeling that I feel in my stomach down and when she leans down over me it's me who kisses her first. I can feel her smile against my lips and can tell that she's got me right where she wants me.

I wonder if she knows that she's just as terrible as I am.

-

-

**-**

The End 


End file.
